The Night Life
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: The Russo's didn't make it in time to save Alex and Harper. The Van Heusen offer to teach Alex and Harper how to control there Vampire ability's.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Life

The Russo's didn't make it in time to save Alex and Harper. The Van Heusen offer to teach Alex and Harper how to control there Vampire ability's.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place **

( Chapter1: First Taste of Blood )

Alex woke up she looked around. The room was dim, She felt different but she couldn't understand why. Her head hurt and she was very thirsty. She looked on her left and saw Harper sleeping by her. Harper looked different. Her hair was a brighter shade of red, her skin was like glowing pale white.

" Harper, Harper wake up I don't know where we are" said Alex as she shook Harper to wake her up. Harper was still sleeping.

" Five more minuets Alex" said Harper as she kept on sleeping. Alex rolled her eye's and yanked on Harper's right ear.

" Ahhh, what I'm up I'm up" said Harper as she rubbed her ear. Harper sat up and glared at Alex. Alex looked different to her. Her hair was pitch black and her eye's were darker , her skin looked so golden tan.

" Where are we, last thing I remember we where taking picture's with Mr and Mrs Van Heusen." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper's eye's where a vibrant green.

" Have your eye's always been that green." asked Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's.

" Alex you know my eye's have always been green. Now let's get out of here and find the Van Heusen maybe they can tell us what happen." said Harper as she stood up and looked around.

" Right, let's go" said Alex as she followed Harper out of the room.

" HELLO ANYBODY HERE" yelled Harper as she looked around.

" Harper keep it down" said Alex as she looked around she got this creepy feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right.

" Alex we want to find out what happen here." said Harper as she found a door. As soon as she open the door see saw Juliet standing there with two glasses full of some dark red kind of juice she thought. Maybe tomato juice it was dark enough.

" You two are up, great umm... we need to talk. Follow me and here drink this." said Juliet as she handed Alex and Harper the glasses. Both Harper and Alex looked at each other and shrugged there shoulder's. Harper sniffed the content of the glass. She didn't know what it was but it smelled nice. Both Alex and Harper drank there drink's realizing how thirsty they where.

" That was good, what was it. I can't place my finger on it but it tasted great" said Harper as she licked her lip's.

" Hehehe, well... it's blood" said Juliet as she looked at both Alex and Harper nervously. Harper dropped her glass and looked shocked.

" What the fuck Juliet why would you give us fucking blood." said Alex as she crushed her glass in her hand.

" MyParent'sbityouandnowyourvampries" said Juliet in one breath. Both Alex and Harper looked shocked.

" Wait what, nononononono we can not be vampire's your joking right please say your joking." said Harper as she looked at Juliet.

" I wish I was joking Harper, but I'm not. My parent's bit you and Alex and now your vampire's. " said Juliet as she frowned.

" This is so fucking great really like how the hell are we going to do anything if WE'RE FUCKING BLOOD SUCKING DEAD MONSTERS" yelled Harper as she glared at Juliet. Harper turned around and punched the wall down. Harper blinked and looked at the floor that now had the broken wall on it.

" I did that" said Harper as she looked at the wall.

" Vampire strength, you two will need to learn the rope's or you will die for real." said Juliet as she walked closer to Harper.

" Wow, I did that" whispered Harper,but to Juliet and Alex it sounded like she said it in her regular tone of voice. Harper smiled she liked having all that power and she loved the taste of blood now. But she had this nagging feeling in the back of her head she should be asking where that blood came from and who had to die, but she didn't care.

" Alex, you haven't said anything yet I know this is a lot to take in but I'll help you so will my parent's they feel a little bit guilty for what they did. But all they really are talking about is how good Harper tasted." said Juliet as she rolled her eye's for the last part.

" It's my magic I can feel it, it's different stronger more powerful then when I was a full wizard for that short time." said Alex as she closed her eye's to sense her magic.

" I don't know what to tell you Alex I never heard of a wizard getting turned into a vampire." said Juliet as she frowned. Harper walked over to Alex and hugged her.

" You okay besides the power rush" asked Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex smiled dead or alive Harper will always be Harper.

" Yeah, as long as I got you I'll be okay. " said Alex as she hugged Harper back.

" Did you see I punched down the wall, cool huh" said Harper as she had a goofy grin on her face.

" Super cool, but I am still thirsty" said Alex as she looked at Juliet.

" Ditto" said Harper as she let go of Alex.

" I can't you guy's are new Fang's, Which mean's my parent's will have to take you hunting where you have to kill someone." said Juliet as she frowned. She had a soul unlike her parent's and she couldn't bring herself to kill someone just for blood. She hope Alex and Harper where like her too, it's be easier to talk to another vampire with a soul.

" How about we do it right now, we could kill a tourist or something" said Harper as her eye's glazed over thinking of the yummy blood. She never wanted something so bad as she did blood.

" What Harp's said let's kill now" said Alex as she had a evil grin on her face. She wanted to try out her new super charged vampire magic.

" Wait both of you want to go kill, fuck you don't have soul's." said Juliet as she frowned. Both Harper and Alex where soulless vampires now she had a house full of four soulless vampire's.

" Who's need a stupid soul it get's in the way of fun , right Harp's." said Alex as she leaned on Harper.

" I just want to go and get more blood." said Harper as she pointed to the door. Alex smirked and Juliet rolled her eye's.

" You have to wait for my parent's to close up the shop then. They'll take you." said Juliet as she crossed her arm's and frowned.

" Dibs on Mr. Van Heusen " said Harper as she raised her right hand.

" Fine I wanted Mrs. Van Heusen anyway" said Alex as she rolled her eye's at Harper's childish behavior.

" Is there anything you want to ask me , like I don't know what do we have to do now or where we're going to sleep or what about our family's." asked Juliet as she looked at the two. Harper shrugged her shoulder's .

" Well, then tell us" said Harper as she had a annoyed look on her face. All of theses stupid question's where in the way of her getting more blood.

" Well, Your parent's Harper paid for both of your funeral's since the Russo's didn't have the money for Alex. Your father was crying and your mother won't talk she just kept holding onto your baby blanket. They miss you and blame themselves for what happen. So you know the whole school and all of Waverly place came to see you guy's get buried. But the Russo's know that you two are vampire's " said Juliet as she looked at them. Alex had a bored expression on her face and Harper had a frown on her's.

" Wow, my parent's are so cheap." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Well, my parent's paid for it , isn't that good." said Harper as she grinned.

" Yeah, I really don't care. I want blood and I want it now" demanded Alex as she glared at Juliet.

" Well, wait a little bit my parent's will be up soon." said Juliet glared back at Alex. Alex Rolled her eye's and played with Harper's hair. It was really soft, it was like touch a cloud.

" So when we kill can we play music too or can we sing or can we rap. Yo , yo I'm gonna suck your blood It'll be flowing like a flood. Blood will be Gushing and I'll be drinking" said Harper as she smiled at her attempt at a rap song.

" Hahaha, oh god Harper that was good. You are so bad at rapping that made me smile." said Alex as she had a huge smile on her face. Her fang's where showing and it looked kinda evil.

" Like you could do better I heard you Rap before Alex. You make Trey Songs sound like Justin Bieber ." said Harper as she rolled her eye's at Alex.

" Oh our friendly little redhead has joke's . Well I do too, let's hmm... oh I know now you are like every other blood sucking redhead because now you are a vampire." said Alex as she sneered at Harper. Harper moved closer to Alex and leaned closer to her ear. Juliet watched Alex and Harper she was getting used to Alex and Harper's random banter's and fake fight's. If they kept this up for thirty year's then she would have to say they really mean best friends for life or it might be something more.

" One more redhead joke and I'll kill you for real. Love you sweetie" whispered Harper as she kissed Alex on the cheek. Alex grinned and Hugged Harper.

" Mmm,mm sassy I like this Harper. Mean, soulless and a blood sucking monster just like me. You know I love you to. I'm just teasing you for teasing me." said Alex as she pouted at Harper.

" No more red head joke's then. If I got to spend the rest of my immortal life with you, All I ask is no more red head joke's or I'll leave you" said Harper as she sat down by Juliet.

" Yeah, right your not leaving me. I wouldn't let you." said Alex as she rolled her eye's at Harper's silly idea.

" I just might." sang Harper with a huge smile on her face.

" Ahh, you two are up how do you feel" asked Cindy Van Heusen as she walked in.

" I want some blood but yeah I feel fine. Thank you for asking Mrs. Van Heusen " said Harper as she smiled at Mrs. Van Heusen.

" Call me Cindy Please we're all Vampire's here. You can call my husband by his first name too, okay dear's. Now we need to get you some blood. I'll take Harper out and Alucrad will take Alex out." said Cindy as she smiled at Harper. Harper poked Alex and tilled her head towards Cindy.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cindy but we umm picked who we wanted to hunt with. Harper want's to go with Alucrad and I want to go with you." said Alex as she looked at the older vampire.

" Yeah, I think your husband is funny and I like the way he act's kinda like stereotypical vampire from the movies." said Harper as she smiled.

" That's fine, I did drain you of your blood so Alucrad could take you out it's only fair. By they way Harper you where most divine I never tasted anything so mouth watering in all of my year's." said Cindy as she smiled at Harper and patted her on her head.

" Thank you I think" said Harper as she had a nevus grin on her face. If she was human she would be blushing, but since she was dead there was no blood moving threw her body.

" What about me how did I taste." asked Alex as she looked at Cindy.

" Alucrad said you tasted spicy yet sweet but you gave him heartburn," said Cindy as she frowned.

" Cool, I gave a vampire heart burn that's awesome." said Alex as she smiled. Harper patted Alex on the back and shook her head. at her friend's happiness at giving someone heart burn.

" Good job Alex, heart burn by drinking your blood. I knew you would have some one's heart burn. I'm proud of you " said Harper as she grinned and teased her friend.

" I know I'm so proud too" said Alex as she hugged Harper. She was really happy that her blood was spicy and sweet at the same time.

" Wow, you two are going to be the oddest vampire's aren't you" said Juliet as she walked to her mother. Alex and Harper looked at each other , Then looked at Juliet.

" Yup, we are" said Alex and Harper at the same time. Cindy smiled and Juliet rolled her eye's.

"Ahh, there up. Good Lets hunt" said Alucrad as he smiled he walked up to Harper and patted her on the head.

" Your taking me hunting , can we go now please" said Harper as she hugged Alucrad. Alucrad smiled and dragged Harper out of the room.

" Well, he's happy. I guess that leaves us three to go. Now Let's go and hunt." said Cindy as she walked threw the door. Alex and Juliet followed her.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place **

One out two new idea's for Vampire Alex and Harper hope you like this one. Unlike my other stories this one will be a little bloody. Lot's of killing and maybe other bad stuff two.


	2. Chapter 2

The Night Life

The Russo's didn't make it in time to save Alex and Harper. The Van Heusen offer to teach Alex and Harper how to control there Vampire ability's.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place **

( Chapter 2: The Hunt )

**With Alex**

" I think I can do this just watch okay" said Alex as she looked at Cindy. Cindy nodded her head and had a small smile on her face. She watch Alex walked up to a guy and started to flirt with him. Alex ran her hand's threw his hair and then snapped his neck. When he went limp she bit his neck and then drank his blood.

" That was easy " said Alex as she licked her lip's.

" Good job Alex, you did very well. I knew you would be a natural " said Cindy as she clapped her hand's.

" Yeah, I watched a lot of vampire movie's and Buffy the Vampire Slayer then Angel." said Alex as she smirked at the dead body on the ground. She loved the rush she was getting from killing and drinking his blood.

" Well, I hope you learn how to clean up your mess , we have to take care of this so no one goes snopping around and get monster hunter's on us " said Juliet as she looked disgusted with Alex.

" Well, why don't you show me so I know for next time." said Alex as she smirked. Juliet showed Alex what to do with the body

_**With Harper**_

" So how do we sneak around and kill people" asked Harper as she at Alucrad.

" This is the fun part, the killing. I do enjoy your enthusiasm to kill Juliet is so boring when it come's to kill even if it's a animal." said Alucrad as he patted Harper on the head. Harper smiled at watched the people walk by.

" As a vampire your reborn with the ability to charm people to like you. So when walking to someone just be yourself and they will fall for your charm. But make sure they look into your eye's" said Alucrad as he pointed to a girl's with curly blond hair. Harper nodded and put her big smile on her face then walked to this girl.

" Hi, I'm Harper if it's possible may I ask for the time please." said Harper as she smiled at the girl and looked deep into her eye's.

" Oh, umm yeah it's ten thirty" said The girl as she looked at Harper.

" Thanks , wow I didn't know it was this late. Time fly's when your studying" said Harper as she looked a the girl more. The girl moved closer to Harper and touched her face.

" You are very hot and your eye's are so dark and vibrant green" said The Girl as she kissed Harper. Harper kissed her back letting her vampire instinct's take over . After kissing the girl for a while Harper bit her neck draining her of all her blood. She dropped the body and looked at the dead girl.

" Well, Done Harper I never been so proud in all my undead life." said Alucrad as he hugged Harper.

" I want more" said Harper as she licked her lip's .

" Hehehe so did I on my first night out. Let's go and bring the body with you, you need to learn how to clean up your mess and not get caught when killing." said Alucrad as he patted Harper on the head. Harper grabbed the body and fallowed Alucrad . They where in the middle of the wood's.

" Wow, I didn't know we had wood's in New York" said Harper as she looked around.

" Not many do which is good for us. Now dig a hole and put her body in it, then burn it and then cover it up. Got it" said Alucrad as he looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head and looked around.

" What are you looking for" asked Alucrad as he looked at Harper looking around.

" I just got my nail's done I need something to dig with." said Harper as she frowned . Alucrad shook his head and rolled his eye's.

" Harper your dead your nail's won't grow anymore" said Alucrad as he pointed to her hand's.

" They won't that's great. Well then I better start digging." said Harper as she smiled and picked a spot on the ground. Harper dug a hole , burn the body then covered it up with dirt.

" All done so what now." asked Harper as she looked up at Alucrad.

" Well morning is coming we should go home and sleep for the day." said Alucrad as he looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head and both of them walked home.

( The Van Heusen Home )

" HARPER" yelled Alex as she hugged Harper as she walked in the Van Heusen home.

" ALEX, why are we yelling" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" I killed my first person and drank there blood." said Alex as she grinned showing off her fang's.

" Me to, I kissed the Girl then I drank her blood then I buried her and then burn the body." said Harper as she to smiled.

" You kissed a girl" said Alex with a deadpan expression on her face.

" Oh yeah, I'll tell you later but where are we going to sleep." asked Harper as she looked at Cindy.

" The guest coffin we only have one so you two will have to share for a while" said Cindy as she smiled at the two girl's.

" You kissed a girl" said Alex as she fallowed Harper who was fallowing Cindy to there coffin.

" Harper you KISS a girl" said Alex again looking at Harper.

" Yeah no big" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder. Harper went into the coffin pointed to a spot where Alex could sleep. Alex went in and put her head on Harper's shoulder.

" Good Sleep girl's don't let the coffin bug's bite" said Cindy as she closed the coffin.

" Night or day whatever sleep tight" said Harper as she closed her eye's.

" You kissed a girl" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place **

So chap two up and trying to think of what to do in chap three so just chill and read all the other WOWP story's till I update.


End file.
